<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Only We Know by DalHae9694</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791756">Somewhere Only We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHae9694/pseuds/DalHae9694'>DalHae9694</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TayGun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHae9694/pseuds/DalHae9694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe travelling with a stranger was never a bad idea at all.</p>
<p>Where Gun agreed to his boyfriend's idea to travel in a country he have never been to with a complete stranger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least they both love Air Supply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Veni. Vini. Amari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original title of this is Veni. Vini. Amari = WE CAME. WE SAW. WE LOVED and supposedly for my other ship but TAYGUN happened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tawan Vihokratana, 08 4333 XXXX"</p><p>A name and a phone number, written on a small sheet, inside his wallet.</p><p>That was everything Gun had from the man he would be travelling with in the country that he has never been to. He doesn't know his face; he doesn't know him at all except for the fact that this man is his boyfriend's best friend in college.</p><p>They've been talking in LINE these past few days, only talking about their plans for their upcoming trip.  Gun had never been fond of talking to strangers, maybe that is why he can count on the fingers of his one hand the number of his true friends. It wasn't like that he is cold, he just doesn't want people to misunderstood him, contrary on that, he is a happy and jolly human being when you know him personally.</p><p>He told his bestfriends about this trip, they were surprised and worried, very worried. He is going to a country he have never been to and going with a complete stranger.</p><p>"He is not a complete stranger actually, he is Jumpol's bestfriend in college and have been to that country for how many times" he told them.</p><p>Arm looked at him like he was insane, but his trip is tomorrow already, everything is ready, his plane ticket, passport, clothes and money. He just smiled at them, trying to assure that everything is going to be fine.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
-</p><p>D- day.</p><p>It is not fine. He is going insane. It is too early. He will be stuck with a stranger. Just thinking about going with a stranger made him think twice his decisions in life.</p><p>His thoughts were in interrupted with a knock on his door. His sister. "I’m awake" he said when he saw his older cousin peeking through the slot.<br/>
"Nong, I just wanted to say bye before I go to my work" she smiled at him.</p><p>Gun touched her hand and smiled back at her. "I'll be okay P’ Jenny, everything is going to be fine"</p><p>She sighed and sat beside him in his bed. "I don't know Nong, travelling with a stranger for how many weeks? Even if he is Jumpol's bestfriend, he is still a stranger to you, I don't like the thought of you being kidnapped, we don't have enough money for ransom, maybe your fiancé has"</p><p>Gun looked at her and they both laughed. "Okay let me get this straight Phi, Jumpol is not my fiancé, at least not yet. That is the reason why I am travelling right? And I trust this stranger guy" Gun said and looked at her.</p><p>"You trust him already?" She asked him, teasingly.</p><p>"Of course, I have to. He is Jumpol's bestfriend. Eyyy, don't give me that look. I haven't seen him in person. Remember? Complete stranger." He said and laughed with his cousin’s accusation. <br/>
"I didn't say anything Nong Gun. Just be careful not to be kidnapped or murdered please, or don't fall in love with a stranger. You're going there to think about the answer that Jumpol has been waiting for" she winked at him and hugged him.</p><p>"I'll be fine, no kidnap, no murder, no falling in love with stranger" he said as she bid her goodbye to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the baggage beside his bed, he sighed and went to his desk. An opened box was placed. Embedded in the silky, smooth pad was a ring. It is simple but so beautiful. He smiled at himself.</p><p>Jumpol gave this small box when he departed to visit his family in Canada for few weeks.</p><p>"I'm expecting for an answer when I go back" were his last words, and back then he was so surprised. He is still in university, his fourth year, his last year, still so young.</p><p>He sighed again, he likes everything to be organized, to be scheduled, to be planned, to be mapped. There was no space for adventure for it will change everything. He is afraid of unknown because it considers what is known to be far safer. And maybe this is one of the reasons why he fall in love with Jumpol, because they are the same, someone like him, responsible, thinking about his future, they just matched. He is like his soulmate.</p><p>So, when Jumpol and his cousin told him that he needed time for himself too, before going back to college since 4th year is one of the hardest part of college, he sighed in defeat and agreed to Jumpol's idea of him travelling.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear he is a responsible guy Gun, he travelled a lot for it is part of his work and it is his passion. Don't worry about the expenses I -"</p><p>"No, I will take care of it. You said that we will be travelling through land when we go there, no boats, no planes, well except going there, but everything will be by land, don't worry about me. I have enough savings" Gun smiled at his boyfriend.</p><p>"You sure? Okay. I trust you, but call me if something happens. And Tawan is kind of loaded so no need to worry" Jumpol said and hugged Gun.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
--</p><p>"Madam Phun, I'm going soon" Gun stood with his suitcase in front of the counter where her grandmother was opening the shop's door.</p><p>"What Madam Phun? This kid should learn how to address his grandmother properly" his Grandma looked at him and smiled.</p><p>Different kind of old but unique Phonograph, or record player. Many LP arranged according to the singers. There are also cassette tapes and compact discs. His grandmother used to be a musician, a singer in a band. Gun loved to come down here to help his grandmother in assisting customers, or just simply listening to old but soothing music.</p><p>"You made your decision already" his grandmother said as she took his hand into hers and looked <br/>
at the ring with a grin.</p><p>"This is the first time Jumpol hit your taste with one try" she said and smiled more at him. <br/>
"I know, that guy was never fond of giving conspicuous things" he grinned at her. Gun unzipped his bag and pulled out a paper. Different cities and towns were listed.<br/>
"Gun, not everything in life can be planned. There is a slight chance that your trip will turn like what you've written down there. I heard the traffic there was heavy. It is also rainy season there"</p><p>"But I feel safer with this" he defended himself.</p><p>His grandmother was about to say something when they heard a honked from a car. His taxi going to airport is here. He bid his grandma a goodbye and kissed her in her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
--</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Ladies and gentlemen, we have just landed at the Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Philippine<br/>
Airlines welcomes you to Manila. Local time is 1:31 PM and the temperature is 30° celcius."</p><p>Nervous. Gun is beyond nervous.</p><p><br/>
Because of this he never realized how humid the temperature is. When he arrived at the arrival department, he saw so many people, maybe waiting for their love ones, relatives, friends, he smiled at himself, it must be nice to finally come home. But for now, he is a tourist, looking for another tourist.</p><p>Looking left and right, he finally sees a man, holding a paper that has "GUN ATP" on it.</p><p>His gaze met a strong and dark eyes which was centered to him. For how many seconds their looks were locked with one another. They both immediately knew who the other was.</p><p>The boy whose name and phone number were inside his wallet, whom he texted for the past few days to plan their trip.</p><p>He moved closer to the man whose eyes are still locked on him. This man has soft features but still manly that gives him a comfortable feeling. When they were face to face, the man brightly smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Hello, I'm Tay Tawan, Gun, right?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Less Lonely People In the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is weird when Gun thinks about it. They are one of those very few Thai who have chosen to have a tour going to Northbound Luzon of the Philippines than those many Thai- tourists who like to travel to Bohol- Cebu - Palawan or somewhere in Visayas. But he might be different, he really loves being weird and that makes Tawan weird too.</p><p> </p><p>Gun had never been a person who is adventurous. He had to accept the reality that he is really in unfamiliar place, sitting in a car with a man that he had encountered about 2 hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, Madam Phun is really right about the traffic in Manila. Too many cars and too many people, but who is he kidding, it is the same in every city, it is just that traffic here is really heavy. Tawan laughed at him when he saw his face fell when he told him that they were still in National Capital Region.</p><p> </p><p>He modestly turned his head to get a better view of Tawan from the corner of his eyes. His eyes were fixated on the street and Gun had to admit that Tawan has a handsome face. He has a soft feature but still manly, unlike Jumpol who has more like <em>East Asian features</em> but still manly. Tawan has a bright aura surrounding him, and if he doesn’t know this guy, he will think that he is one of the locals and the fact that he oddly feels comfortable with him.</p><p> </p><p>There was this strange silence lingering in the air, since their departure, both had only exchanged around five sentences with each other and those were just introductions. His name is Tay Tawan, he’s 25, went to college with his boyfriend, and lived also in Thailand but lived 1 hour away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Gun wanted to know more about him, not that he is interested, he is just plainly curious, telling himself that he really has to know since they're going to spend so many days together.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after 2 hours again, they're out of Manila and in some province already. All he can see are some houses and other than that... nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"We will stop in Shell of Asia in Bulacan, we can eat first, there's a lot of fast food and restaurant there"</p><p> </p><p>Gun moved his head and looked at Tawan's profile, who quickly faced him to give him a cheerful smile. He was taken by surprise, because in the past hours, they had spent their time in quietness. He just nodded at him and looked again on the road in front of him. He doesn't know why, he is not the one who is driving.</p><p> </p><p>He thought Tawan would focus on his driving again but Tawan proved him wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey" he said after a while and surprised him again. "Do you want to taste some foods from one of their popular fast food here?"</p><p>"Hmmm. Sure, I really don't know anything about food here"</p><p>"Sandara Park, you know her from 2ne1?" Tawan inquired, looking back at him then to the road. Waiting for him to reply.</p><p>"Oh, of course" Gun answered with a little smile, because honestly who doesn't?</p><p>"In one of the varieties shows she was part of, she recommended this fast-food restaurant. Then I tried it, their fried chicken is the best. You should try it"</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he could only see his profile made Gun realized that the man in front of him is excited. Excited for a food?</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's see why this fast food is very popular" Gun said and Tawan gave him a big smile. For food.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour, they went down in Shell of Asia stopover, they need to pee and to finally eat as well. Gun finally tried the fast food that Tawan was telling him. He is right, chicken here is good. After an hour, they decided to continue their trip, the sun is setting already. Soon they are welcomed by the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy fell asleep as soon as he drove on the highway. Tawan chuckled silently.</p><p> </p><p>When his best friend asked him to take his boyfriend with him on another trip, he didn't exactly know what to expect. Actually, Tawan had planned to travel around Northbound of the Philippines by himself. Just him and his rented car.</p><p> </p><p>Tawan is a freelance photographer, travelling to different places so he can write something about his blog. To help other people who are seeking adventure because they are bored or what people who wanted change.</p><p>If he will list all his favorite destinations, one of those countries is Philippines. He went already to different places, different provinces, but maybe travelling through land give him more peace and relaxation. That is why he chose to go to North, again, this time.</p><p> </p><p>What he hadn't expect is to take another companion, for he loves to travel alone. And especially not his best friend’s boyfriend, whom he didn't even know. And who in the world would send his own boyfriend, in a foreign country, with a stranger? Tawan thought.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the request for him is simple: "Take him with you please, he needs a little fun in his life and I think road trip would bring him relaxation and happiness he needs. I want to take him in vacation but since I have to visit my parents in Canada, I’m not available..." Jumpol said. "And also, I want to hear his answer to my question... he said when University starts again, he will give me one" Jumpol's expression change into dreamily smile.</p><p>How can Tawan reject his best friend’s request? He can see in his eyes the seriousness and how important Gun is to Jumpol. He smiled at himself. He can clearly see the reasons why, Gun had a comforting aura that probably Jumpol had seen in the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, Tawan is jealous. Jealous how important it was for other people to have a future, because Tawan doesn't have one.</p><p>Tawan is never awkward unless the other party is. He was glad that he had made a move to speak to Gun. He seemed a cheerful guy. He concludes that he wanted to know him better.</p><p> </p><p>Tawan waited while Gun opened his eyes so slowly, stretching his body with a deliciously quiet groan. Sleepy, he rubbed over his lids.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have I been asleep?" He asked reluctantly, embarrassed. Gun hadn't intended to fall asleep, it wasn't right. Tawan is not his driver, in all fairness, Gun was just tagging along.</p><p> </p><p>"A couple of hours" Tawan answered calmly and Gun let out a quiet gasp. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I know -</p><p>"It's okay, I know you are tired, look at your side"</p><p> </p><p>Gun followed his instructions and shifted his sight to the direction. All he sees is darkness and a bit of different trees.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not able to see the beautiful view, I’m sorry because it is a night time. Next time we go to different place, I'll make sure there is still day light" Tawan said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet it is really beautiful" Gun smiled at himself and looked at Tawan who is choosing a radio station. Gun smiled more when he realized it is Air Supply song which is currently playing.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you smiled and I reached out to you</p><p> </p><p>I could tell you were lonely too</p><p> </p><p>One look and then it all began for you and me</p><p> </p><p>The moment that we touched I knew that there would be"</p><p> </p><p>They had a quite a good time jamming and sometimes singing to the music which was coming to out of the speakers. They could already see the city lights from Baguio City -their first destination. It took them almost 8 hours to arrive there.</p><p>They finally entered the city when Tawan decided to ask the question that he wanted to ask.</p><p>"What is that made you come with me?" Gun shifted his head, meeting his gaze that is full of</p><p>curiousness, "I mean I am stranger..." he added.</p><p> </p><p>Gun blinked, and shifted his head and looked on the road. Feeling lost for a moment, doesn't know what should he answer.</p><p> </p><p>He almost laughed because he didn't exactly know himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Jumpol..." Gun started. "He said I need to relax before University starts again and to think" he added and finally looked again to Tawan.</p><p> </p><p>"Think of..." This time it didn't take time for Gun to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"My answer to him" Gun showed his hand to Tawan, where engagement ring decorated on his finger.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, so you have your answer already" Tawan smiled at him. "He told you about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Our groups of friends love to gossip too" Tawan laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"At least we tell our best friends, and the ring is beautiful" Gun found himself smiling at the said compliment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Something finally went right</p><p>Now there's two less lonely people</p><p>In the world tonight”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DID I JUST POST 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE GO???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Yeah I did TT</p><p> </p><p>and tbvh idk if Tay or Gun knows Sandara Park lolololol but JOLLIBEE IS LOVE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Want to Give it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gun went down to have a breakfast, his eyes roamed the place immediately, searching for a certain guy. He was so relieved to see that Tawan was not there or at least he went there before the older. He was so thankful that the place is not so crowded for that, he can eat peacefully. Settling down beside the open window, he can clearly see the beauty of Baguio and feel the fresh air from the outside. It is cold, like the same weather they can experience in some part of Thailand, like Chiang Mai. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*click*</p>
<p>Gun’s eyes were blinded when he saw the light flash before shutting them. He almost dropped the bread that he is holding. Laughter could be heard in the whole dining area, regaining his whole sight, he discovered Tawan sitting in front of him, grinning widely, holding a Ricoh GR1 Film Camera, and of course people who are weirdly staring at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you are scared of cameras”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was so surprised and the flash was so bright. I almost dropped my croissant” Gun said looking at the bread he is holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tawan frowned in surprise. The last thing he wanted to do is to upset Gun. What if  the younger give him a silent treatment? He doesn’t want that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not very confident of getting my picture taken, sudden or not” Gun said and looked at him.</p>
<p>“I always look weird” Gun laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Tawan asked. “There is nothing wrong with the picture, I swear when I develop them, I will show you, you don’t look weird” he added, assuring the younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it is okay, I don’t want to see it” Gun smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t want to see it?” Tawan asked surprised. Gun just shook his head and continue eating his breakfast.</p>
<p>“Then permit me to take pictures of you” Tawan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Gun almost shout, but realized it’ll be over reacting. He was surprised and for a minute afraid of what Tawan was suggesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Permit me to take pictures of you, what kind of trip is this without pictures, right? And besides it is also beautiful to have everything in front of your eyes again instead of just recalling memories that we tend to forget some details of it” He looked at Gun and smiled.</p>
<p>“Ah well for me, I love keeping memories, capturing every moment, maybe that is why I have this kind of work” Tawan added.</p>
<p>“And you, Gun is part of my journey, this is our trip. I don’t want to forget that for the first time of how many years of travelling alone, I finally have a companion” Tawan give him a warm smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gun looked at him, let Tawan’s words sink in. This guy is so passionate that it made him jealous. When will he feel that way in everything that he’s doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright” Gun said and nodded at him.</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to see it. Don’t show it to me.” Gun added and shyly smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now, maybe” Tawan said.</p>
<p>“Never”</p>
<p>“Not now”</p>
<p>“Never”</p>
<p>“Not now”</p>
<p>They tossed around these words like children playing outside and won’t agree in one thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay stop” Tawan said and they both laughed when they realized how foolish they look right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a deal, I will develop the film when we go to Ilocos, and you can decide if you want it or not” Tawan said still have a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Okay, promise” Gun smiled at him. Then pulled out a paper from his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where are we going and what are we going to do today, P’Tawan?” Gun asked as he looked at his list. Upon checking what are the good places to visit in this place, and there is a place he wanted to visit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>P’Tay</em>” Tawan suddenly said out of topic that made Gun looked at the man in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Call me P’Tay instead of P’Tawan, not that I mind you calling me P’Tawan but my friends always call me <em>Tay</em> and I guess we need to start in names to be closer” Tawan said and smiled brightly at Gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gun who was kind of surprised with the sudden suggestion just nodded and smiled at Tawan. After all, being friends with Tawan is a little step for him to be comfortable also with the trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about the Rose Capital of the Philippines?” Tawan asked going back to their topic and Gun almost danced and shout because of joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, he also loves flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the hotel right after breakfast, going to the Bahong Rose Garden will only take 30 mins, but Tawan wants to go there early so they can still visit another tourist place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the car, Tawan grinned to Gun and showed him an original cd of Air Supply. “This is epic” Gun said as he looked at the cd, old but precious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you get this?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p>“Here and there, I have ways” Tawan said that made Gun laughed.</p>
<p>“Should I be afraid?” Gun asked and this time it is Tawan who laughed. How funny and amazing that they both enjoy this type of music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here I am again</p>
<p>I've come to see you smile</p>
<p>I know you understand</p>
<p>I have to say again</p>
<p>It's only for a while”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tawan knew he made the right decision. Seeing Gun singing along happily, not able to keep his feet still at one point. He thinks his lips will bleed now for biting it so hard because he can’t stop himself from grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows a little about Gun from Jumpol, but his friend didn’t talk much about him and their relationship. Jumpol just told him the basic information, such as Gun’s age, his likes and dislikes, his obsession on flowers and his love for music, that the younger’s family owned a music store in Bangkok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, Tawan planned to go to Strawberry farm, like the usual, every time he will visit Baguio, but for now since he has a companion, he will give this time for Gun, he will make this trip enjoyable for the younger, they can visit the strawberry farm this afternoon, or tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Visiting La Trinidad, where Bahong Rose Garden is located is heaven, both men was amazed to see the beautiful mountain range. Though this is the 4th visit of Tawan in this place, well not in Bahong, but this is his 4th visit in Benguet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m amazed how you can still remember everything here” Gun said as he looked right and left, from the main road they’ve enter now the narrow road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fortunately, I think because I’ve written a blog about this place before, but that was 3 years ago” Tawan said and parked the car beside the local small store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we here?” Gun asked, looking around but he can see that the farm is a little far away from where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to walk so you can see the flower farm from higher vantage point and take a picture” Tawan smiled at him and brought out his camera and gave it to Gun.</p>
<p>Gun accepted it and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they entered the farm, Gun wanted to cry, though this is not what he dreamed about the Flower park, but still flowers here are so beautiful. Variety of colors of Rose and some flowers. There are parts of the farm where there are a lot of flower buds. Gun smiled at himself, soon you’ll all bloom beautifully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tawan just followed Gun, obediently. He can see Gun taking pictures of different flowers. He wanted to take a picture of the younger but Gun is using his camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone. He almost forgot that he has phone. Taking stolen pictures of Gun is fun, he never thought that seeing the younger enjoying will make him happy.</p>
<p>Sitting together on the bench, watching other tourists taking pictures of the blooming flowers, Gun smiled at Tawan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for bringing me here, I really appreciated it” Gun said with a face that is pure of content and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tawan returned his smile. It made him happy that Gun is happy. “What is your favorite flower?” Tawan suddenly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby’s breathe” Gun said, without even thinking, like this question was asked to him so many times.</p>
<p>“They are beautiful flowers with beautiful symbols and meaning” he added and looked at Tawan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say yesterday,” Gun started, “You asked me why I decided to join you in this trip, now let me ask you the same question, why did you even agree to accompany you? I was stranger, we were strangers”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tawan smiled to himself, didn’t miss how Gun used ‘was’ and ‘were’.</p>
<p>“I wanted to give Jumpol a favor” Tawan said and looked at the sea of flowers in front of them. “Oh, I see” Gun said hesitantly, following Tawan’s movement. “or maybe I got tired visiting this country alone” Tawan said and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gun nodded, understanding Tawan’s situation. Who would want to travel alone in a foreign country, especially when he went there for so many times already?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Gun never missed how sad Tawan’s voice when he answered him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what is the plan tomorrow?” Gun said, suddenly wanted to cheer the older. He was relieved to see the corner of Tawan’s lips titled up and smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tomorrow though, but tonight” Tawan said.</p>
<p>“What?” Gun asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll go to Sagada” Tawan said, suddenly happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Tawan happy made Gun smiled and agreed to him without knowing what and where Sagada is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then please look forward later!” Gun said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is past 3 PM when they left the farm. Walking back to where they parked the car, Gun gave back the camera, apologetically “Thank you for making me use this, I think I almost use all the film”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s okay, I have a lot of film with me, so no need to worry” Tawan smiled at him with assurance that it is completely fine.</p>
<p>When they are in front of their car, Tawan stopped from walking that made Gun stopped and looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You captured all the beautiful scenarios in the farm, I think I have to take advantage of it now, for the last film remaining”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one quick motion, he was standing right beside Gun, one arm around his middle, pulling him closer to his body, and before Gun can even react and realize what was happening, he heard the familiar click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember when we go to Ilocos, you promised to think about looking at them” Tawan said and went inside the car, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the car, Gun keeps on glancing, not so subtle, to Tawan, thinking about the promise that he made and thinking about their itinerary later, he is confused but happy. Biting his lips, he played the cd that they were playing before and singing along. Tawan looked at him, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn't happen every day</p>
<p>But it happened to me once before</p>
<p>Those early years I threw away</p>
<p>Now I only have to hear your voice</p>
<p>To make me feel so sure</p>
<p>That your love is why</p>
<p>I want to give it all”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the progress and small character development of TAYGUN here. I know Gun ATP irl loves travelling but Gun here is quite different so please bear with the story. Well, in terms of Tay, I guess the "Tawan" here is quite to irl Tay :) But you know that is why it is called fanfic HAHAHAHA </p>
<p>well I hope you enjoy :) I will try to update every weekends (or as long as I'm free, which is every weekend only lololol)</p>
<p>Have you noticed when Gun said the "I almost dropped my croissant”, I don't know if you know it, but it is one of my favorite vine vid HAHAHAHA</p>
<p>and also...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bahong Rose Garden is really pretty in person, there are many parts/section in the garden where the flowers were not bloomed yet when I visited it last 2019, that's why i can't fully describe it.</p>
<p>I will try to remember every bit of details of all the trips I had in all places that TayGun will be visiting in this fic. Though, many of these trips that I had was 2-4 years ago BECAUSE of freaking pandemic, we're supposed to go to La Union and Baguio last year TT</p>
<p>NEXT STOP IS SAGADA. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please listen to I want to Give it all of Air Supply, it is a good song. <br/>unbeta'd</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unbeta'd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>